What I think about you
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo share a moment. AN: Do I support it... not really.... But I figured I need to exit my comfort zone. Kikyo is a part of Inuyasha's life. ONESHOT


Silence. They stalked beside each other in silence. Inuyasha cast secret glances at the pale woman beside her. He blushed slightly. _'Why is she so goddamn pretty…' _he cursed to himself, as if it were a bad thing. Maybe, it was. It was her beauty corrupted his actions. Well, her actions as well. Her acceptance. Her _kindness._

Her raven hair swayed and shifted with every step she took, bound up by a primitive ribbon. His amber eyes narrowed, as he contemplated whether or not he preferred her hair tied back, or loose.

Her skin was soft, pale, and perfect, at least to him. Her brown eyes never looked to him, but she noticed his glances. She bit back a large smile. She'd humor him. She noticed how his arms were always folded into his large haori sleeves. How she longed to touch his course hand. She changed her glance elsewhere, knowing her stare would make him uneasy.

"Let's stop here, Inuyasha." she says, sitting and patting the ground beside her. He scowls, to which she smiles. "Must you scowl?" she questioned. Inuyasha grunted. "Are you tired already, _Kikyo_? I thought you had a little more endurance than this, priestess." he quips. Guarded. He hasn't let down his guard. She only smiles at his ribbing. _'I hate it when she smiles like that….'_ he thinks to himself. Inuyasha is a liar.

"You thought right. I don't want to rest out of exhaustion, its nice here." she replied, her brown eyes scanning to the sakura trees in bloom. Inuyasha's glance followed, watching the pink petals scatter and dance around them. "Hmmph." still, he sat beside her, acting reluctant.

Her delicate hand shot to her hair, pulling the ribbon from it, Inuyasha tensing as she did so. He knew she made no moves to harm him, but her moments still caught him off guard. Slowly, in slow motion, her hair was freed from the repressing ribbon, cascading around her in its ebony glory. She laid the ribbon down, her hand over top of it dangerously close to Inuyasha's. He blushed, turning to his, ignoring the fact her hand was near his.  
The wind rippled through them, disheveling both their hair. For a moment, Inuyasha's silver locks danced in sync with Kikyo's dark tresses. She looked to him, smiling as the both watched until the wind died down. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, ignoring the speed of his heart beat.

"What do… You think of me?" she questioned suddenly. Inuyasha's head snapped towards her, blushing as he knew she expected an answer. "Haven't you asked me that before?!" he demanded, raking a hand through his hair. _'Avoid the question….'_

Kikyo tittered. "I'm sure I have. I don't think I got a direct answer from you." she stated. Inuyasha glared at her, but her smile didn't falter. He crossed his arms once more, and turned his head from her defiantly.

Kikyo sighed, although she was still content. She knew it would be difficult for Inuyasha to express his feelings for her, and they might not have been what she wanted to hear anyhow.

"…Pretty…" He mumbled. Kikyo whipped her head around to face him. "What was that…?" she asked, her eyes squinting. "I said pretty!" he spat. Kikyo stared at him in confusion. "I think you're kinda…. Pretty." he said with a sigh. Kikyo smiled, but he kept talking before she responded.

"You make my face red, too." he said, as if on cue, he began to blush. "You make my face red, my palms sweat, and my tongue thick. I never know what things to say to you, because it'll come out stupid, like it is now." he said, his eyes narrowing. He never knew it would be this difficult to speak, as he tried to gauge Kikyo's reactions to his words.

"All I do is think about you…. and whether you think of me… And... And… When I'm not near you… I just think bout how you are… and…." Inuyasha decided to stay quiet. They both remained quiet. Kikyo was speechless, and Inuyasha simply had nothing else to say.

"I never should've said anything…. I'll go." he said brokenly. He stood up abruptly, and prepared to dash off, but Kikyo stood, her hair splaying behind her. "Inuyasha…" she said, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

She inched towards him, her hand shooting towards his and grabbing it. Inuyasha's eyes widened, as he watched her intently. "You mean that….?" she asked, her brown eyes searching his amber ones. He nodded dumbly. Kikyo smiled, not a trace of loneliness in her face.

"You're palms aren't sweaty…" she said, with a small chuckle. Inuyasha's face lightened, as he allowed himself to smile. She laid her head onto his chest, and he flinched, tensing. "Oh my Inuyasha…" she said distantly, pressing her ear to his heart. "Kikyo…" he said urgently, quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him. "That's what I think of you…." he shuddered into her hair. Kikyo nuzzled against him, at lost for words. None were needed. _'He sees me… Not a priestess… Is it moments like these we're meant to live for….. Is this happiness? I am not… Alone.' _"You'll never be alone again, Kikyo! Not ever!" he cried, tightening his grip. And Kikyo forgot everything, her being a priestess, his being a hanyou, and the sacred jewel. He was enough.


End file.
